Trick or Treat
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Gabriel's favorite holiday is Halloween and when Sam is faced with the choice between a trick or a treat, what will he do? X3 Warning: M/M, MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS, implied Destiel Thank you in advance for the read and please don't forget to review! ENJOY! XD


**Warning: M/M, MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, Bad language (very little of it), Implied Castiel/Dean**

**Also, any religious mentions in this fiction is purely based on the fictitious story of the TV show Supernatural. I have no personal opinion mentioned in the following text as regards to any religious background, at all. I do not wish to step on any toes...**

**I hope you like and please, please review! The more the merrier! XD**

**Also, I do NOT own Supernatural or any of the characters.**

**_Trick or Treat_**

The knock at the door was loud and insistent. It had a feel of excitement to it and it reached Sam's ears all the way in the bathroom.

'One moment!'

The hunter only had a towel wrapped around his privates, after just coming out of a very relaxing and much needed shower and his hair was still dripping copious amounts of water. He didn't even have time to dry his body which was cascading with the quickly cooling liquid.

The knock came again and Sam rushed out the door, momentarily forgetting his state of undress. 'I'm coming!'

In his haste to pull on the nearest pair of trousers and hastily cover his torso with a shirt, he managed to trip twice, hit his toe against the leg of the small coffee table, knock a cup over and curse continuously. He prayed the kids outside the door didn't hear him. Sam assumed they were children since it was Halloween and who else went from door to door other than children during such a night?

With the shirt completely unbuttoned and almost see through, thanks to his still water clad frame, and his hair going every which way, the hunter closed the distance to the door and flung it open. He was gasping for breath and using the door as a support, having dressed at what seemed the speed of light.

'Sorry!….What can …..I do …..For you….?' Sam's eyes widened with shock when he managed to focus his blurry sight on the person knocking at his door. He was definitely not a child. Not in the literal sense anyway.

'Well, well, well. Trick or treat Sammy boy.' A wide grin played on the archangel's lips. He took a moment to look Sam up and down with a raised eyebrow and a growing grin. 'But honestly, were you actually going to meet innocent children looking like this? Halloween is a time to get scared but you might just scar them for life.'

'Gabriel? What?'

'You gonna let me in or stay here until you catch a nasty cold?'

Sam did as he was told, moving out of the way with his mouth still slightly open. Gabe never came around unless there was some mischief on his mind or there was some trouble brewing which he couldn't avoid. He wasn't the type to just drop by for a social call. Sam mentally slapped himself and came back to his senses. He had to keep on his toes around the trickster angel.

'What are you here for anyway?' Gabe stopped exploring the small motel room and met Sam's alert green eyes.

'I already told you. You should listen more carefully Sam.'

'Well remind me.'

'Trick or treat.'

The angel had a very wicked smile and a twinkle in his eyes that made Sam freeze. It irked him to no end that this man could get under his skin so easily. Even though he should have been shivering from the loss of his body heat he felt like he was burning up.

'I don't have any sweets.' Gabriel put on a mock horrified expression which had Sam rolling his eyes. Leave it up to a trickster to make light of any situation.

'No sweets?! On Halloween?! You do know what this holiday is all about, don't you? What if a group of dew eyed children came knocking at your door wanting nothing more than some candy on this lovely night? Would you be able to look them in their innocent eyes and crush their dreams? What a horrible man you are.'

'You're not a child.' The hunter muttered but he was feeling a little ashamed. Truth was he asked Dean to go buy some sweets, just in case they had to deal with the aforementioned situation. Grudgingly his older brother left. Five hours ago!…

'Then you have to choose the trick.' Sam snapped out of his reminiscing.

'Oh no! I know the type of tricks you like and I do NOT have the patience to deal with one of them now.' Gabriel's lovely black hole lesson, where he had to see Dean die over and over in some very creative ways, ran through his mind and he barely supressed a shudder. The playful archangel could get nasty too.

'You have to choose one. Or I'll choose for you and trust me, I'm all about the tricks.' The trickster smirked and watched with interest as Sam struggled with his choices. He always had a soft spot for the boy and messing with him was for too much fun.

'Does it have to be candy?' The hunter was staring holes into the ground at his feet.

'I'll take anything that's sweet.' Gabe had to restrain himself from chuckling at the human's slightly reddening cheeks. Oh he was loving every second of this! Halloween was his most favourite holiday.

Sam couldn't believe he was even considering what he was about to do. Yes, the trickster always flipped a switch inside him that seemed to fill his veins with liquid fire. Yes, when he heard the laughing voice he felt a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach that resembled the scorching of strong alcohol.

Before he had the chance to change his mind, Sam closed the distance between their lips with one easy step. He captured the smiling, unphased lips of the archangel and darted his tongue inside exploring every crevice and dip. Reluctantly he pulled back, not sure if he should go on. More like, he didn't know what to do next at all. He never slept with another man before, though he did have his fantasies...

'Well that was tasty. But sweet? Sorry, you'll have to do better than that Sammy.' The trickster ran his lustrous orbs all along Sam's body, taking special notice of the exposed, wet skin, the increase in the hunter's heart beat and the tight denims, which Sam left unzipped in his haste to answer the door. 'But I'm sure we can work something out.'

The two locked eyes and Sam had to grip his shirt just to have something physical that could anchor him to reality. It took all his restrain to stop his legs from closing the distance and letting the angel do to him as he pleased.

'What if Dean comes back?' Even as he said it, Sam knew he was just going through the motions because it was expected of him. He wouldn't be able to hold himself back for much longer. His voice was thick and low, almost a growl, full of primal lust.

'He won't. Your brother happened to run into Cas while he was shopping for candy.' The angel winked and Sam understood Gabriel's involvement. He also understood that Dean and Castiel were off somewhere having their own _celebration_ and he didn't have to worry about Dean until morning, at least.

'Treat it is then.'

Sam reclosed the distance between the two bodies and an animalistic battle of dominance followed with their tongues acting as soldiers. This time Gabe responded, making it abundantly clear that Sam didn't stand a chance. The older creature was far more experienced and he was able to extract groans and moans out of the human with a few skilled movements of his tongue and lips.

The trickster tangled his fingers in Sam's hair while directing him towards the nearest hard surface, which so happened to be a wall. The two were too far gone to consider the extra agonising few steps it took to reach the bed.

While Sam was bigger and taller, Gabriel was much stronger and he lifted the human as easily as if he was a sack of feathers. Sam was sandwiched between the sturdy wall and Gabriel's grinding body. Tremors ran like electricity jolts through him with every touch of the archangel's ravishing lips.

Gabe yanked the jeans off the human's legs, throwing them behind in an almost angry manner. He lifted Sam even higher, holding his thighs while the hunter crossed his legs around the older being's waist. The bodies slid easily against each other and Sam dug his hooked fingers in the flesh of the angel's shoulders and back. He left angry scraped that were sure to yield memorable marks.

Normally certain preparations had to be done before the two could take the next step but Gabe had a few nifty tricks up his sleeve. When one lived as selfishly as he did certain things took much greater priority. Like making his life as easy as possible.

He rubbed the head of his rock hard cock against Sam's ass waiting for the younger man to shamelessly start begging. He smirked as Sam did just that in a much shorter time than anticipated by whining and wiggling, trying to get Gabriel moving.

'You young people are always so eager…..'

The angel slipped in, with no resistance whatsoever. His member was slick and Sam felt no pain from the intrusion. Gabe jabbed Sam's prostate on his first thrust and the hunter arched his back, aligning it with the wall, taken by surprise by the effectiveness of the attack.

The most profane things and most slutty noises left his lips as Gabriel continued to add new levels of unimaginable pleasure so intense Sam was screaming. The pace increased, as they both lost all remaining control, eager to reach the peak of their joined ecstasy.

Sam screamed the angel's name as he came, violently enough to lose consciousness for a second, while his lover continued to thrust a few more time. Sweat rolled down the two bodies, leaving Sam even more drenched than when he left the shower.

The dazed human fell on top of the celestial being, his head resting against the shoulder. He was gasping for breath and his muscles were rendered completely useless. He doubted he could even stand without the support of the nearby wall.

'Whoa there big boy. Let's get you to the bed.'

Sam only managed to groan as he felt himself being lifted and carried across the room. He felt the bed sheets sink under him and slowly his senses returned. When he felt back in control he got up and was surprised to see that Gabriel hadn't left yet. The angel was sitting at the edge of the bed looking over Sam with a lazy smile stretched on his lips.

'Feeling better? I don't mean to brag but yeah, I'm _that _good.' The trickster's bragging had Sam rolling his eyes again but he couldn't help smiling as well.

'Yeah, you are.'

'So Sammy?'

'What?' Sam had a really bad feeling about this. Maybe it was the reignited mischievous twinkle in Gabriel's hazel eyes. Or the tone of his voice. Or the smile that quickly turned into a grin which would put the Cheshire Cat's to shame. Or all of the above.

'When am I getting my treat?'

'What?! I just gave you your….treat!'

'Tsk tsk tsk. Oh you're so silly sometimes. That can hardly be considered _sweet_.' The angle crept closer, flanking the younger man with his arms and knees. Sam looked up at Gabe with wide eyes, his breath catching in his throat. 'You'll have to do better than THAT Sammy.'

The longest Halloween night of Sam Winchester's life had just begun.

* * *

**Thank you very much for the read! I hope it wasn't a complete waste of your time...X3 Don't forget to review! Seriously people, please review. Constructive criticism is also very welcomed! XD**

**Have a lovely day!~**


End file.
